Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Haunted Christmas Attraction Okay i know again a story deleted because of bad grammar, but i need help if someone can help me sometime maybe i can be better, i tried to make some story scary but it seem to fail when isame when i make really good scary story is refusedm but with help maybe it will make a difference. (Solonor1987)(talk) 4:44,november 19, 2014 (UTC) :Looking over your story, I see a massive number of grammatical (you're=you are, your=possession.) punctuation, spacing, spelling, and wording errors. Here are a few, I found at a glance. :""Oh Shut(capitalization issue) you're(your) mouth, Run(shouldn't be capitalized)",(comma goes inside the quotations.) Each line of dialogue should be it's own separate line instead of posted all in one paragraph. :Capitalization issues: Once again you forget to capitalize "I" and character names. I've already told you this on the last time I deleted your story. Please take advice instead of re-hashing the same mistakes over and over. Dialogue needs punctuation. ""Yeah you got it, do you want to go inside(period/comma missing)"", ""Not really(comma missing)" replied Malik, " ah(spacing and capitalization issue) you're really a pussy(comma missing)" said Joshua before leaving, "I told you again, i (I)am not a pussy",(comma outside of quotations.) "Hello, is anybody here", (comma outside of quotations) no Answer(capitalization) it seem to be alone(wording error), when the klaugh(sic) is again heard," :To be honest, these issues are prevalent in every line of the story, so I'm not going to give anymore examples. (If you want more in-depth answers, look over the other deletion appeals you have made that have been denied. This story doesn't meet the minimum quality standards we have set here. I am going to tell you this, with your next story, post it to the writer's workshop. So far, you've had ten stories deleted for not meeting the minimum quality standards. If you upload another story without making the least bit of effort, you will be given a ban. (This is your 7th time as seen here asking why a story of yours was deleted.) If you make no attempt to improve, your stories will keep getting deleted minutes after publishing them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal:SOURCECODE01 Hello. I have had my story deleted twice. Once for quality standards and technical stuff, and then again because I didn't realize what was going on and tried to reupload immediately. I have now spent well over a month on this story, and I think I have improved it a lot. Grammar, cliches, continuity, capitalization, all have been improved (except for the cliches :P). My story was caled SOURCECODE01. I will post a link below. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Aj8eTIM8ceCpg53wTViTm56PP0sq12R1w5lJkHPYVmA/edit?usp=sharing :It still has a lot of the same problems as it did back then. There's a bit of improvement there, but there's still a number of issues you need to resolve. 09:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Personal Songs My story Personal Songs was deleted on the grounds that it was "not a scary story at all", to which I disagree. The horror genre is subjective, but I also understand that doesn't mean everything could be considered scary. I do not think my story was scary, I think it is creepy. I believe (and so do the few people that have read it) find the ambiguous ending and mysterious figure do make the story creepy. Please reconsider the ban. Rebelflare (talk) 04:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Rebelflare :The biggest problems with your story are that even objectively, it seems incredibly mundane and it's more description than actual story. You talk about leaves, snow, the sound of the earth - cool... For 3 paragraphs. You spend at least 3 paragraphs describing surroundings the entire story describing surroundings and sounds, but what about the person in the first paragraph? What's going on with him? You had a good start. :But other than that, it's incredibly mundane. Beautiful words, but still incredibly mundane. I don't think this is a horror story at all. 09:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Much like two blades You have said my story does not meet certain quality standards. I can't really say anything there, I mean, that's your opinion, but I had my story proof-read before publishing it. I did this because this same thing has happened before. Well, as long as we're sharing opinions, how about this? Your WIKI doesn't meet quality standards, it's a sad excuse for a website. See this is why I prefer the ACTUAL Creepypasta.com, they may not let you post stories, but at least they don't get your hopes up. You know what? Fuck you guys, I'm gonna go play some five nights at freddy's, at least that shits actually scary. :First things first, your story needs spaces between lines as it results in the wall-of-text effect. Additionally numbers should be written as words (unless dealing with specific time or money.) :Onto the larger issues. There are quite a number of run-on sentences here. "Then, off in the distance, from somewhere in my backyard, which is completely surrounded by woods, I heard faint calling, no, more like weeping." (That should be two sentences.)"By this point, I dismissed any possibility of this teenager killing me, he was too mysterious to be dangerous (Nonsensical), like he wanted me to be scared of him, but didn't want me to know he wanted that.", "Looking back on it now, I don't know what I would have done up there, I could have jumped out of the window, maybe, but that would've hurt." :Punctuation issues. "Sir(comma) are you aware it's illegal to use this number for non-emergency purposes?", "I need help, will you please come outside.(?)", ""Have you felt abnormally happy lately.(?)", "In real life(,) it looked like a penguin, just missing the white parts." :Additionally referencing creepy pastas in a creepy pasta is Cliched. It doesn't make the story better, it just breaks immersion. Finally the ending needs a lot of work. The story feels rushed as well. I agree that this story didn't meet quality standards. One last note, throwing a hissy fit isn't going to to you any good. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Anger My story Welcome Back Anger got deleted and I want to appeal it. Welcome Back Anger is a sequal to my other story He Is Anger. Which means Welcome Back Anger is not a spin off or a fan fiction. Also, unlike He Is Anger, Welcome Back Anger is in first person. If you deny it, please tell me the reasons why so I can improve on my next story. Here is the story to refer to: http://pastebin.com/6ZC0VTuh Thank you for your time. (Edit) There is a cliche, so you can use that againt me if you want. Sacrid7174 (talk) 03:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Additionally the dialogue/notes need work. "Dear Anger, I admire your devotion towards my death, but unfortunately for you, my death won't happen..." Who would write a note like that? (Dear Anger, while I appreciate/respect you trying to murder me...) Also, this may be the lack of characterization, but why would she leave that note and be waiting for him with a gun? (Why wouldn't she just shoot him or even avoid the confrontation all together? Why would she telegram that she is behind him with a gun?) :The entire thing feels rushed. "I quickly stab her in the leg. She falls to the ground. I hated her so much I dismembered her." (There is little to no build-up there. The entire story is his pursuit of her and you wrap it up in three sentences. It's anticlimactic.) There is additionally some nonsensical plot points. "Don't worry, with the help of Satan's Prodigy,..." (You don't mention this in either story. Who is Satan's Prodigy (Progeny?) and why is he helping you. Then there's the cliched "You're next!" ending. The story really doesn't meet quality standards so this appeal is being turned down. :Finally looking back at I Am Anger / He Is Anger, I can see a lot of grammatical (you're=you are, your=possessive), and other issues that were not resolved after the previous deletion appeal was approved. I am marking it for review. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The Deletion Appeal/Archive 8 was not approved and a lot of the comments Sloshed made on the article were not improved on/revised. It has also been deleted for not meeting quality standards. (Grammatical, punctuation, plot issues.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) People with animal faces Why was People with animal faces deleted? :As I have a little bit of time, here were the issues I saw after reading it. :Wording errors ("He claims to have shot the man multiple times, but that the man still ran off into the darkness, seemly (Seemingly) unaffected.", "A woman from New York, USA, was raped and nearly murder end (sic) by a gang.", etc.) :Punctuation issues. ("After they exited the vehicle to check on it(comma missing) a huge man with horns bashed the husband's head into the windshield and then ran off on "cloven hooves".") :Finally there is little to no plot here. It just seems to be a couple of instances of crime perpetrated by people in animal masks with nothing tying them together. There is no plot drive or conclusion here. I agree with WhyAmIReadingThis's decision to delete this story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) The Cardboard Box Okay, it said my story was deleted because it was boring. I don't really think it was boring. Okay, it might of not of been THAT good, but I've seen worse pastas that haven't been deleted.